


Árvore Da Vida E Da Morte

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Debaixo daquela árvore velha estavam a ideia da vida e a certeza da morte... unidas em dois corações que ainda não sabiam pertencer um ao outro.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Árvore Da Vida E Da Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Jean certificou-se de que não havia ninguém olhando por diversas vezes — literalmente só estavam ele e os cavalos no estábulo. Encarou o seu com ar pensativo, tudo porque não conseguia evitar manter as palavras de Eren engavetadas em sua cabeça.

_“Cara de cavalo!”_

— Eu não tenho cara de cavalo coisa nenhuma! — exclamou irritado depois de comparar suas feições com as do animal usando as mãos. — Sem ofensas, é claro.

Após sua brevíssima tentativa de recuperar seu orgulho Jean deixou o estábulo. O dia estava realmente lindo, a combinação de céu azul com o farfalhar das árvores fazia parecer que o território daquele castelo era o Paraíso. Ainda assim ninguém da base da Tropa de Exploração aparentava querer dar o ar das graças para apreciar a pacificidade que imperava no lado de fora.

Jean também não estava lá muito animado, pretendia ir até seu quarto e dormir, se é que conseguiria fechar os olhos com todo aquele estresse acumulado. Seguiria seu caminho até a base tranquilamente se não fosse pelo espirro que ouvira por perto. Seus olhos buscaram a fonte do som por entre as árvores próximas e encontraram Armin descansando em um tronco com o semblante mais triste que Jean já tivera o desprazer de ver.

Ele não era a melhor pessoa do mundo para consolar um amigo, mas era inegável que Armin tinha um papel importante em sua vida e Jean sabia que não poderia deixá-lo na mão qualquer que fosse seu problema — devia mais a Armin do que a qualquer outra pessoa. Mas não foi por questões de dívida que Jean deu meia-volta e abandonou sua ideia inicial de não fazer nada pelo resto do dia, o verdadeiro motivo era que ele se preocupava verdadeiramente com o outro jovem.

— Armin — cumprimentou Jean tentando parecer descontraído. — Está doente? Ouvi você espirrar.

— Não, mas eu acho que acabei de descobrir que tenho alergia a essas flores — respondeu Armin olhando para algumas pétalas brancas ao seu lado.

— Por que estava despedaçando flores?

— Bobagens minhas, Jean, apenas isso. — A secura em sua voz era sempre assustadora. Jean passara tempo demais com Armin para saber que ele não era o ser humano frágil que aparentava ser e que ás vezes dizia coisas tão frias quanto o inverno.

Ele aparentemente não estava a fim de conversar, mas quando Jean murmurou um _“certo, até depois”_ e lhe deu as costas Armin o chamou de volta.

— Jean, por que não se senta e me faz companhia? — falou com tom neutro, agora mais do que nunca era difícil saber o que Armin pensava. — Se não se importar em ficar ao lado de alguém maçante como eu.

Sentar naquela grama verde e fofa e sentir a brisa no rosto fez Jean pensar que talvez não fosse tão ruim estar vivo num mundo como aquele.

— Por que diz isso? — ele perguntou a Armin.

— É só uma das bobagens que estava pensando. Me perguntava o motivo de eu ter me tornado soldado, se foi pelo meu avô, por Eren e Mikasa ou se fui apenas motivado pelos sonhos tolos que herdei dos meus pais.

— Nunca me contou dos seus sonhos, Armin.

— Não vejo motivo para fazer isso considerando que já imagino sua opinião sobre o assunto.

— Anda fazendo deduções sobre a minha pessoa, é? — Aquele ato não agradava Jean, especialmente pelo motivo de que as deduções de Armin estavam sempre corretas. — Não tem como você saber se nunca conversou comigo sobre isso.

— E que interesse você teria nessa conversa, Jean? — Não houve resposta da parte de Jean, até porque ele não tinha uma, então Armin continuou: — Pode-se dizer que tenho ideias semelhantes às do Eren, elas não envolvem o sentimento de ódio e vingança no entanto. Eu apenas gostaria de conhecer o mundo lá fora…

— E nós já não conhecemos quando fizemos as expedições?

— Eu sabia que iria dizer isso. — Armin sorriu desapontado. — A pior parte, Jean, é não poder discordar de você. O mundo fora das muralhas é realmente horrível, mas será que aqui dentro é tão bom assim? Literalmente só estamos sobrevivendo. Me sinto tolo por estar reclamando de algo assim, afinal, o que exatamente eu quero? Viver e morrer aqui dentro ou viver e morrer lá fora? Não espero que entenda, Jean, nem eu mesmo tenho total compreensão do que sinto. Não sou objetivo como Eren ou como você.

— Quem disse que eu sou objetivo? — Riu-se Jean. — Não se lembra do quanto eu tirava sarro do Eren por querer fazer parte da Tropa de Exploração? Ou de como eu me gabava que _com certeza_ entraria na Polícia Militar? Somos jovens e estúpidos, é normal que tenhamos essa indecisão colada no peito. Não espere ter uma maturidade da qual você ainda não é capaz de dar conta. Outra coisa, Armin, é que você não é o único, é só olhar a sua volta. Connie, Sasha, Eren, Mikasa, Christa… todos nós passamos pelo mesmo problema. Talvez tenhamos crescido um pouco, mas não sei se deixamos completamente de ser um bando de pirralhos.

— Você fala igual ao Marco, um pouco mais ácido e menos gentil, mas me soa a mesma ideia — disse Armin.

Jean pensava em Marco todos os dias, ele era uma das razões de sua decisão em estar ali, ele o havia inspirado de certa forma. Pensar nele ainda lhe doía.

— Ele deveria estar aqui com a gente — Jean falou com a voz falha. — Ele deveria… Marco salvou minha vida uma vez e não consigo me lembrar de ter agradecido… por alguma razão ele acreditava em mim. Idiota, com tanta gente melhor do que eu…

Seus nervos foram tangidos com um tipo de anestésico — Armin afagava seus cabelos com uma das mãos. De início Jean ficou paralisado com o contato, esperando fervorosamente que o amigo parasse com aquilo, entretanto o toque dotado de gentileza proporcionou-lhe uma serenidade tão grande que Jean apenas deixou-se levar enquanto encarava os olhos azuis de Armin.

— Você também, Armin, você salvou minha vida e eu serei eternamente grato por isso — disse Jean, _precisava_ dizer algum dia. — Eu sei que nem sempre fui o melhor exemplo de ser humano, mas obrigado por me dar uma chance.

— Você é incrível, Jean, eu realmente gosto de você — falou Armin. — Sabe, eu não queria confessar isso, mas termos ficado próximos um do outro foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceram por aqui. Eren e Mikasa são meus melhores amigos, mas eles sempre serão mais ligados um ao outro do que a mim. Eu não tenho problema com isso obviamente, mas não gosto de pensar que eles são os únicos a quem eu depositaria minha confiança então… — Armin fez uma pausa, ainda mexia nos cabelos de Jean. — O que posso dizer, Jean, é que gosto de ter você por perto, gosto _muito_ e salvaria sua vida de novo se precisasse.

Faltaram palavras à boca de Jean, mas o olhar que Armin deu-lhe enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos dizia silenciosamente que não havia nada a ser dito. As mãos do jovem de madeixas douradas eram pequenas e leves, quase não se podia imaginar que elas já haviam segurado armas. Jean suspirou e sorriu, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão calmo e, antes que pudesse repreender a si mesmo, viu-se com a cabeça deitada no colo de Armin aproveitando cada carícia que este lhe fazia.

Ao adormecer ali Jean decidiu, em seus sonhos, que queria morrer nos braços de Armin quando a hora chegasse — decidiu também que não sairia do lado do outro, não porque este lhe fizesse afagos tão tenros, mas sim porque, depois de sentir aquele corpo pequeno descair suavemente sobre suas costas abraçando-o de uma maneira desajeitada, Jean se deu conta de que estava tão feliz em ter Armin por perto quanto Armin estava em tê-lo ao lado.

— Fique comigo, Jean, até o fim...

Jean ouviria Armin sussurrar aquelas palavras se não já tivesse caído no sono — ele também sentiria uma ou duas lágrimas molharem sua camisa se não estivesse sonhando com um mundo no qual poderia realizar os sonhos de Armin.

Não sabia porque estava tão afetuoso, Jean só sabia que queria fazer Armin parar de remoer suas dores despedaçando aquelas flores que eram tão belas quanto um sorriso seria em seu rosto.


End file.
